Elemental Rage:The Beginning
by AzN-MiCkStA44
Summary: Ah a relaxing day at the beach. Nothing but peace and lazy sleeping. But what happens if you are secretly in a group of evil and is being hunted down? Find out in Jin's adventures and battles in this story made by Lagendary Kid4
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

The powerful blaze of wind pulls my hair back. I drive over the speed limit on my sports car and park in an empty parking spot at the beach. It seemed very crowded, but what the hell, I didn't care. I just need to relax a little bit today, seeing that work really is killing me since I'm a regular 17 year old fighting tournament kid. Okay, maybe not that regular…

I take school serious though and also have my own house already… through fighting. My name is Jin Moua and what I have for you today is going to be more surprising than the Freddy vs. Jason movie…

I get out of the car and admire the beach view. I remove all of my beach items out of the car and dash towards the beach, finding a nice sunny spot. I lay down my towel and lie down on it myself.

"Ah man… Work has gotten me tired. I mean that guy I last fought with was pretty hard, but I won my money and my dignity, so what do I have to lose? At least I don't sell dope just to get a packet of gum at a grocery store." I felt very light headed and decided that I should take a nice little nap. I close my eyes and lost control of my body.

Darkness… Nothing, but darkness… I stumble from my feet as my foot fell asleep. "What is this place? Where am I? What kind of a dream is this?" I take a step, and started to hear footsteps. Soon, a bright light shines on the floor and a body appears, but the only thing I see is the bottom of his long bagged jeans and his nice sneakers.

"…Hello… Jin…" He just stands there like a statue. I wondered what his purpose was to be of here.

"Who-Who a-are you? What are you doing in my dream?" I questioned him, as I try walking towards him I don't seem to get any closer.

"Are you sure this is a dream? Does this feel like a dream to you?" He quickly runs out of the light and I could hear his fast footsteps getting closer towards me.  
"What the he- AH!" I scream in pain as he kicked me with his leg. As I fall from his kick, I don't seem to touch the ground and free fall as if in the sky.

"So, do you think this is a dream now, Jin? Do you even remember your true self?" His voice boomed everywhere around me, burning my ears, "Maybe I should refresh your memory!"

I fall and see a plain of fire, ice, tornados, lightning, water, thunder, darkness, and light.

"What is this place, and at least tell me who you are ya' bastard!" I cuss at him. I hear a gust of wind and feel a punch to my gut. I fall even harder and hit the ground of the mysterious elements. I lose consciousness and lay there on the ground, feeling the elements eating my delicate soul.


	2. Memory

Chapter 2: The Memory

I awaken from my bed. The bright shining light flashes on my right eye. I scratch and fuss with my spiked hair.

_'Man that dream… It has happened the third time this week and is just never going to quit naggin' at me huh?'_ I lost my thoughts when I have the feeling to go freshen up and take a nice warm shower.

I jump out of bed and rub my eyes. I pace towards the bathroom very quickly. I still rub my eye, and when I open the bathroom door I am in shock. "What the hell… Who fed up my bathroom?" I exclaim as I study the room very closely. Clothes look as if they had exploded from the washing machine and dryer. The walls have been broken through as if somebody smashed through them with a giant sledge hammer and the floors have been broken through. The sink was flooding the bathroom and the bathtub was broken through the floor.

I hear heavy boots stepping on my kitchen floor. _'Whoever did this is goin' to pay… 50,000 dollars to rebuild my bathroom!'_ I quietly open the door to the kitchen and see a mysterious figure open the door to my room. I quickly dash towards my bedroom door and take a deep breath. I open the door, and sneak behind him. I clench my fists and starts a punch when he blocks the punch and pushes me back.

"Hey… Nice house ya' got here… Took me a while to find this…" He took out of his bag my sacred diamond necklace. I clench my fists so tight it turns my hands white.

"Give me that back…!" I glare at him with deafening eyes. I take a step towards him and see him flinch.

"Or what…? Is yo momma gonna tell me wut to do?" He raises his hand and sticks up his middle finger. I run at him and back kicked his face. His whole body flies out of my window and created a booming crash. I jump out of the window, and walk casually towards the body. I grab the straw bag and shake out the contents. What was in it really scared me though.

The contents in the bag were just my unfinished salami roll and my sacred diamond pendent. Either this guy wanted to rob a random house for some food and jewels for his messed up girl, or he was hunting for something…

Chapter 2A: Police Interview

Noontime passes and nighttime takes over. The ambulance still is trying to figure out what had happened. A fat police officer has been asking me questions since they got here.

"So uh, what's yur name again son?" The fat man said. Man, he got to lay off those donuts.

"Jin Moua sir. Bastard…"

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing, just thinking out loud." I try to keep myself awake from all of the tiring questions.

"Okay, I see that you killed this guy?" The police officer grabs his donut, but I'm sure he was trying to grab his gun.

"Look, it was self defense. This guy was robbin' my house. Do you really think I would do 50,000 dollar damage to my own house?" I shout out loud.

"Okay son, I'm sorry to say this, but you're going downtown with us.

"What, are you crazy?" I scream towards him. He takes out his donut instead of his gun and tries shooting, but instead just squeezes all of the jelly out of it, "Next time don't eat too many donuts fat boy!" I jump over his fat body and ran as fast as I could. The police crew all get in their vehicles and drive off towards me, turning their loud blinking sirens on. I run faster and tripped over a garbage can.

"Ah crud, I gotta get outta here!" I get up as fast as I could, but the police vehicles caught up with me. They block me off and get out of their cars, holding their pistols at me.

It wasn't a while when I realized that fatty wasn't with them. I look towards my house and see fatty's body lying on the ground and the robber's body, gone.

"Get your head on the ground! Get on the ground or we'll shoot!" They began to pull their triggers when I place my body down on the ground, knowing I'm in deep trouble. They began to put hand cuffs on my wrists, but I had different plans.

As soon as they touch my wrist I get up really quickly and kick all of them to the stomach. Their bodies flew farther than the burglar, and I got caught in an illusion.

Chapter 2B: The Memories of Love

A dark purple cloud surrounds me in a huge circular motion. I try to speak, but no words come out.

"Don't try to speak…" A female voice calls out towards me. I try to speak again, but nothing came out, "Do you remember me…? I was one of your friends…" Her voice did not give me any feelings or forgotten memories.

A small voice came out of my mouth, "Wh-who are you? You were one of my best friends…?" Her voice stopped coming back and the body of a girl appeared before me. She walks closer and I get to see herself, "You… I do remember you… I just can't remember your name… Please, talk to me! I remember… I remember…"

I appear again in the plain of elements and this time I don't feel any pain. I see the girl again, but in a fighting and light shirt and shorts. She runs towards me and took out a dagger. She dashes really closely towards me and prepares an attack that only a person that has forgotten his true love can remember what happened. The attack vaporizes through me and out of my back. I turn around and see myself in a light and comfortable ninja suit. I try and touch my face, but my hand goes through the head.

"Another… me? I don't understand, how could there be-"

"Jin, how could you leave us like this?" The girl screams out. She struggles and pushes my memory body away. My other body takes out a huge sword that brings back horrible memories…

"Don't do it man, she's hot! Listen, as my other me, just listen to me and don't kill her!" My memory body throws the sword down on the ground.

"Go ahead… Kill me I know what lies for me in the future." He raises his arms and reveals his weak points, "Don't ever forget me… Yu-" The flashback ends and my body loses consciousness.

"Dreams… Are never forgotten… Memories shall be…" Those were the last words from the girl and then, darkness…


	3. School Life

Chapter 3: School Life

I awaken again in my bed, this time with a message.

"Huh, a letter, from Yumi? Yumi, isn't that the name of that girl at school, the one that everybody says her and I got a… crush...?" I open the letter and read it in my thoughts,

'_Dear Jin,_

_I have been thinking of you again… You have forgotten about us haven't you? I wouldn't blame you; you have lost your memory. Do you really remember yourself? I was just trying to help you with your memory, sorry about the robber, and the cops. That was sort of like a test. We need to meet again; I'll try to contact you again and will try to help you with your memory. Please, I really miss you, I'm sorry we couldn't talk more in your dream. Take this, it was my emerald pendant. The next time we meet; please give it back, so I'll know it truly was you._

_Your dearest apologies,_

_Yumi…'_

I take my thoughts back to myself. Why would Yumi and I have a connection with each other when we don't even know each other? Was this the same Yumi, or an imposter? Maybe the one at school was the imposter, I don't know, but I do know that I have to try and figure this out. I get out of bed again, and get dressed. I check my bathroom just incase to see if it still was broken into pieces.

The bathroom was spotless and not even a scratch was on the walls, floors, sink, or bathtub. I quickly get in the bathtub and take a short shower. I couldn't help to the feeling though, that something was watching me. I take glances around, but not one thing was here.

I get out of the shower faster than a bullet, and fixed my spiked hair a bit. I run out the door with my book bag and a piece of toasted bread. I get out my bike, and race to school. I spot the school bus and race for the finish line, school…

I of course win the race, but with a price. I caused a giant traffic attack for stopping a car and causing it to swerve in the middle of the road. Luckily, it didn't crash or anything to other cars. At school, everything was the same old, same old and of course I pass my Spanish test, ace my math quiz, get a B+ on my social studies pop quiz, and got a 100 on my science report.

Everything was the same thing over and over except one thing… After school, Yumi, the most popular and beautiful girl at school throws my body into a corner, and gives me a kiss of lust and deep essence.

"Whoa Yumi, what're you doing-" She hushes to me, and starts giving me tongue. She stops for a second to speak,

"You don't want anyone to know we're here Jin, there might be an incident with my boyfriend." That's right; Yumi has a big wrestling boyfriend named, Carlos. He was a big Spanish wrestler and she was just a cute little Asian. Amazing right? Yumi continues with the kiss and I look towards her shoulder. I didn't want him to be there but he was, it was Carlos, and he was angry!

"Yumi, what're you doing?" He grabs her attention; Yumi just backs away, trying to sound as innocent as possible,

"Carlos… I-I'm sorry… It's just that… Jin just grabbed me here and started kissing me! Please, save me from him please!" Her words shock me. As I push her away from me Carlos already tries swinging a punch at me. I sweep to the right and dodge the angry punch. His punch hits the school building, and the brick wall cracks along with his knuckles.

"Whoa calm down Carlos. Look, Yumi kissed me! I already knew you guys were goin' out. Why would you think I would try and go out with her? Don't fall under her love spell!" Carlos rushes towards me and grabs my body. He lifts my full body clear over his head and throws me forward.

I twist my body and land on my feet. My shoes scrape with the hard cement ground.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU KISS WITH THE ONLY GIRL THAT UNDERSTANDS ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" He runs towards me with rage and anguish. He tries to drop kick me, but I reverse the attack, and throws Carlos over 25 feet.

"Look Carlos, don't make me get started. Once I start to fight, I just sometimes lose it y'know…?" I glare at Carlos' lying body, and summon darkness in my heart. The thoughts of all of the killing I have done just made me go crazy. As soon as Carlos' body gets up I run towards him and give him a powerful uppercut at the chin!

Carlos flies in the air. As I watch his body float helplessly aloft in the sky, I prepare an attack I have never done… A darkness orb attack.

"Some… one… help… me…" I could hear Carlos' fear of me. Sometimes when I lose it, I just get scared of me as well…

"Get ready to die… Carlos Menos…" I throw the ball of harnessed dark energy, and wait for the explosion, as everyone, even the principle run and scream for their lives. My dark side lusts for all of this terror. "Yes… Run, and fear me and my power!" The dark ball of evil gives full impact on Carlos, causing his body to explode into a million pieces. I laugh maniacally, and gaze once again at the sky to see what was left of Carlos Menos.


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 4: Death and Sorrow Memories

I sat on the ledge of the school building, crying my tears out. John was actually my best friend. He was my only friend… The only friend I ever knew. I just had to go berserk, and wipe him out of existence… What kind of friend am I? One that uses your friend then destroys him the next or something even more than that? I lose my trace of thoughts and tears to hear Yumi's voice,

"Jin, it is okay to lose a friend. I have lost a great dear friend of mine. He was brave, strong, and cute… Like you…" I couldn't stand her voice; she was the one that made me lose all my emotions, and turned all of them into rage!

"Yumi just shut the hell up! You're the reason I killed John… He was my best friend, my only friend, and he always stood by my side no matter what. But now he can't do that, because YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I don't recall blasting him into a million bits with a giant dark mass of evil energy at him. Now did I?" My anger starts rising again, as I rush towards her she vanishes in thick dark fog. I couldn't see anything, and began to start acting crazy. I swing my body everywhere, and every place when suddenly…

"AHH!" I fall from the school ledge. The building was at least four stories high and I would soon meet face to face with the Grim Reaper himself. I felt the pressure and weight of my body feel lighter and able to be quicker. In an instant miracle I flip backwards in the air and land on my foot, fist, and knee. The only thing that shocks me is that… I'm not dead…

Aftermath

School has been shut down for a week, Yumi has mysteriously disappeared, and the cops are on my tail! My dreams haven't been recent and I'm now just a refugee or something! As I rest I always have to sleep with a dagger or something just to protect myself from all of the cops! I still couldn't believe I killed John... I just wonder what made me into that berserk-like state. Was it really me? Was it truly the real me? Am I just a monster? Maybe that's why I keep winning those fights at those illegal fighting clubs... I just get real angry and then beat the crap out of them. My head is dizzy though from all of this reflective thinking I did today.

"Oh well, maybe tomorrow will make me think better..." As I turn off the lights and head for my bed a mysterious wisp of air is felt behind me... I turn my head slightly, but I always knew that whenever the main character of the story looks behind them something bad is right there in front of them. Then again, my facts aren't exactly straight though.

Ah well, I'm just so tired... I open the sheets and I see a man's body dead in my mattress. His chest has been implanted with a sharp hornet and his blood was still gushing everywhere. I hop backwards ferociously and trip over a stool (damn stool). The body lifts itself from the bed and glares at me, his eyes bright, yellow, and piercing. He opens his mouth and only a little sentence came out,

"Help me... the time is coming..." A hand from behind me grabs my mouth and I try to scream, but no sound was able to escape his cold prison. He pulls me backwards and I try to fight back. I pull the hand away from me and I get up. I look behind me and see that it was another man except he had lost most of his face. He was so distorted. His limbs looked to be bleeding. His arms were different lengths, so of his legs. They were sown poorly together as shown from my sight.

I turn and see the man with the impaled chest step towards me. His horn however strikes through my heart and I look down to my chest. I was bleeding everywhere over me. As I begin to try to inhale air, my heart seemed to have stopped.

Their faces then change to regular humans. They look like tough warriors in the past of Japan that have just left their families to protect their country and territory.

"How...?"

"Warrior, we have waited for you. You are the legendary warrior, Fraction. You have killed demons and protected many innocent people. You are a legendary ninja that has died trying to kill the Devil. You were in love with a young lady named, Yumi. To you now, you think she is evil or cold-hearted. Fraction, you have to lose all your touches in the past. You have to forget them in the back of your head. They will only disable you from your skills and abilities."

"How, do you know this?"

"Heh... Fraction..." The pause he took seemed to take forever to me. The world to me began to shake. The destruction just kept coming closer and closer.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!"

"Fraction," the man behind me began to speak towards me, "You should show that man respect... He is your father..." Tears sprouted from my so called-father's eyes. I wanted to embrace him, but he just simply vaporized away. I stood all alone in the dark night.


End file.
